


More Than Usual

by soosuxx



Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [11]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, disgusting!!!!, gays missing each other, i hate them so much!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: Kongpob has already accepted that if eating spicy food and having pink milk makes him feel a little closer to Arthit, then so be it.
Relationships: Arthit Rojnapat/Kongpob "Kong" Suthiluck
Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272611
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	More Than Usual

Kongpob never really likes spicy food. Arthit might have tried to "train" him into eating his food with chili flakes, but he tapped out of it and made a point to Arthit that he will never do it again. It hurts his tongue, he said.

But now, just like in the past four days, he eats spicy food, spicy chicken basil with eggs to be exact. At first, he thought he just grew out of his hate of spicy food, but when he noticed he's always choosing a particular spicy dish, always partnered with pink milk, he then realized it has nothing to do with his taste in food changing. He's just missing Arthit more than usual.

Kongpob isn't sure how to describe his life in Beijing since he moved here a year ago. Kongpob can say it's nice, but that isn't completely true because he's not with the people he wants to be with. He's just thankful he met friends during his stay, all foreign students just like him. They even helped him find sala syrup for his pink milk. They might have questioned why Kongpob suddenly wants to drink pink milk and have it for five days in a row, but they easily accepted it when Kongpob simply said he missed drinking it. They're just oblivious to the fact that it's Arthit whom their friend really misses.

"That again?" One of his friends asks when he notices Kongpob eating the same dish for the sixth time.

"Yes, I missed this from home," Kongpob lies, gulping iced pink milk right after to remove the spicy sensation from his tongue.

This phase extends to the following week, and by that time, Kongpob has already accepted that if eating spicy food and having pink milk makes him feel a little closer to Arthit, then so be it.

Phone calls and video chats with Arthit are seemingly not enough for Kongpob anymore. He just misses him so much, and he doesn't know if he can restrain himself from buying a ticket back to Bangkok any longer. Kongpob sighs. He takes the last sip of his pink milk and rests the cup on his bedstand before rolling over and hugging his pillow. As he slowly falls deep into slumber, he wishes Arthit is doing better than him right now.

But the following morning, he wakes up to a bombardment of dings from his phone. He opens his messaging app and discovers that his P'Earth has left him a train of messages. Earth never messages him unless it's important, so he quickly taps her name.

_Arthit has been very hyper lately._

_Do you know why?_

_He's drinking coffee now. ;)_

The messages are followed by multiple pictures, not less than ten, all stolen shots, all of Arthit, drinking iced coffee and eating Kongpob's favorite, minced pork omelet.

_Looks like he's missing you more than usual, N'Kong!_


End file.
